Archimonde
Character Synopsis Archimonde is the main antagonist of Warcraft 3: Reign of Chaos and the final boss of Warlods of Draenor. He is the left hand of the Dark Titan sargeras. His work was to lead the Burning Legions armies into battle. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C | High 2-A Verse: Warcraft Name: Archimonde, epithet “the Defiler” Gender: Male Age: Unknown, more than twenty-five thousand years old Classification: Demon, Eredar Warlock, The left hand of the fallen Titan Sargeras, Eredar Overlord of the Burning Legion Forces Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Arcanic energy manipulation, Possession negation, Matter Manipulation Negation, Mind Manipulation Negation, Emotion Manipulation Negation, Ice manipulation, Physical Damage absorption, Magical Damage resilience, Teleport, Spells stealing, Invisiblity, Healing via attacking with spells, Magic Negation, Illusion Manipulation, Curse Manipulation Negation, Portals creation, Non-Physical Interactions (able to destroy air elementals, ghosts and beings made of void), Immortality (Types 1, 2 & 8, demons endlessly resurrect unless killed in the Twisting Nether although it takes time), Magic (Can make a ritual into sand or dust, which would rise fragile copies of an object or a person and destroy them via destroying the copies), Shadow Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Curse Manipulation; Life Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation and Soul Manipulation with Fel Magic, Summoning, Magic Resistance, Energy Manipulation & Lightning Manipulation (Can manipulate etheral and magical energy. Can project energy in the form of chaotic bolts), Can stun enemies with his attacks, Fel fire Manipulation, Energy Absorption (Can absorb the magical energies of the World Tree, Nordrassil), Teleportation, Size Manipulation (Grew the size of Nordrassil), Sealing & BFR (Can seal entities into objects and even into other Realms), Petrification, Fear Manipulation, Portal Creation (Can summon Portals to travel to other worlds), Power Nullification, Reality Tearing, ETC. [https://omniversal-battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Destructive_Ability Destructive Ability]:'' Multi-Universe Level (Terrified Nozdormu, superior to empowered Gul'dan and comparable to Kil'jaeden who is superior to the fallen avatar of Sargeras who can rupture realities) | '''High Multiverse Level+ (Archimonde ascended to the Twisting Nether to use its energy, which transcend all realities) [https://omniversal-battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Speed Speed]''': At least '''Relativistic' (Shouldn't be any slower than Khadgar and the likes) | Immeasurable [https://omniversal-battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Lifting_Ability Lifting Ability]:''' '''Infinite | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multi-Universe Level | High Multiverse Level+ [https://omniversal-battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Durability Durability']:''' Multi-Universe Level ''| ''High Multiverse Level+''' Stamina: Immensely high to an unknown amount Range: At very least multiple kilometers with magic, likely High Universal or higher. | High Multiversal+ Intelligence: '''Very cunning and far sighted '''Weaknesses: Arrogance and his inability to keep his anger in check (once killed a Fel Gaurd in anger over his inability to break through Elune's protection of Tyrande), demons die permanently if killed in the Twisting Nether Versions: Regular | Power of the Twisting Nether Other Attributes List of Equipment: Nothing Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rain of Chaos:' Calls down multiple Infernals from the sky, creating large craters from the impacts where they land. *'Dark Portal:' Opens a portal, allowing demons to step through and do Archimonde’s bidding. *'Finger of Death:' Instantly turns a creature or building inside-out, destroying it utterly. It has enough power to one-shot a Doom Guard which is normally resilient against magic. *'Air Burst:' All affected enemies are tossed very high in the air. *'Fear' *'Hand of Death' *'Grip of the Legion' *'Doomfire:' A trail of fire moving on the ground away from Archimonde *'Soul Charge:' When an enemy dies, Archimonde gains a Soul Charge which he can use once at a random time (with an animation looking like the Shaman Lightning Shield ability). Depending on which dying enemy created the Soul Charge, the effects may vary. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Gallery Archimonde TCG Alt.jpg Archimonde caO9brb.jpg Archimonde cinématique 2.jpg Archimonde fury of hellfire.jpg Category:Characters Category:Warcraft Category:Games Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Creation Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Fear Users Category:Portal Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Sealers Category:BFR Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Tyrants Category:Rulers Category:Tier 2